


♡Pretty Girl♡

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tom wanted was for her to be herself. All Ivy wanted was to make him happy. Somehow, doing both just wasn't written in the stars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Kind of a bunch of one shots.. I dunno. But the timeline will jump)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Girl

"Ivy," Tom whispered resting a hand on the small of her back. "give us a smile, eh pretty girl?" Ivy muttered a quick "Oh,sorry" before giving the camera her bestest smile. "Atta girl." Tom said a little louder as several camera men took numerous pictures of the power couple. " _Tom Hiddleston and Ivy Williams-Hollywood's 'One True Pairing'!"_ journalists would say as they walked down the red carpet of an event neither of them could remember the name of. While Tom talks with an interviewer, Ivy's eyes start to wander. And land on one of the newer Top 40 artists everyone was raving on about. She sees the girl's short, shimmering dress that compliment her sun tanned legs. Her hair wild and fierce. Ivy can't help but feel inferior, sure Tom had picked out and not to mention _bought_ this long, body-hugging, 1,000 dollar red dress for her and she loved it. Something still felt missing. As she looked around at the famous women getting their pictures taken she noticed something she didn't have- that sparkle in their eyes. That fierce, untouchable, unbothered look they all had. While Ivy often struggled even to make eye contact these girls were staring down the cameras, as if to say 'Try me'. She started to feel closed in as she subconsciouslydrowned out the sounds of camera shutters and fake television laughs, all she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. Her deep, heavy, rapidly quickening breath. Tom felt the small hand of his girlfriend that was holding his tighten its grip and get clammy. He studied Ivy's face trying to give her the best reasurring smile he could without letting everyone know Tom Hiddleston's girlfriend was starting to have an anxiety attack. Ivy felt him squeeze her hand back pulling her back to reality even for just a few seconds, she snapped her head toward him and before she could say anything Tom pressed a quick loving kiss to her lips making the photographers 'awe' at the act. Ivy blushed and buried her head in her boyfriend's neck whispering "Thank you." As they continued to walk until they found the venue entrance going to their seats Tom whispered back "You're doing great. I'm so proud of you, babygirl." 


	2. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She always asked so many questions. Really she asked the same question a thousand different ways; why her?

"Why me?" She'd asked  _for the_ (nineth time this month). Tom sighed heavily before setting his book down "Why you what, darling?" 

"Why're you with me? I mean, you buy me nice things all the time and just treat me like you owe it to me." "Owe what to you? Me treating like I should, like you should be treated?" Tom got up and pulled her from her chair, holding her face in his hands before saying in a stern but caring tone "Ivy, I treat you like this because I love you. Because from the first day we've met I had this need to take care of you. To look after you, and to help you see you're worth all of this." He lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger bringing her mouth to his, kissing her needingly but gently. Ivy let out a soft squeal kissing him back. She actually loved when he kissed her, it made her feel beautiful and weightless. Tom could feel her neediness in her kisses - the need to be loved, to be touched. He contemplated taking any further, he decided he wouldn't push Ivy knowing how sensitive she was. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her,but when he felt her press herself further into him and her teeth lightly graze his bottom lip Tom couldn't tiptoen around anymore. He had to do something _anything,_ he let out a small groan as his hands went from Ivy's face to the back of her thighs, nudging her to jump. 

 _Was this actually happening?_ Ivy thought as she felt the new urgency in Tom's kisses. When she heard the groan and felt his hands slightly nudging her legs up she knew she couldn't run from this any longer. _Don't be weird, don't chicken out, please just be normal for a little while longer._ Everything in her head was always so hard to turn off, she hated it. So she told her brain to shut the hell up for a moment and decided to throw caution to the wind, and jumped up wrapping her legs around Tom's waist. She felt him grin against her lips making her kiss harder because he was just so damn cute. Tom was secretly congratulating himself for taking the risk and her for opening up to him. When Ivy hooked her ankles against his back bringing them closer Tom nearly lost it, walking backwards until his back hit the wall and he turned over so her's was pressed up against it. Ivy was suddenly feeling like the room was on fire from the heated breath and rushed movements, she moved her hands down Tom's sides reaching the hem of his shirt tugging lightly. He was a little taken back at her forwardness but didn't dwell on it and seperated only to discard his shirt, his hands soon coming down to her hips pushing up her sweater lightly brushing his fingers against her sides. She shivered at how cold his fingers felt against her now heated skin and brought her hands down pulling the sweater over her head and onto the floor. Tom's lips finally left hers before latching onto her neck,making her let out a whimper so small that if it weren't for him being so close Tom wouldn't have heard it. But it drove him wild all the same. He softly sucked, bit and kissed just above her collarbone while her fingers ran through and tugged at his hair. He switched his focus back to her lips kissing her hard again. When his hands brushed her hips again he felt Ivy push herslef further into him. He continued to let his hands roam and forced himself to stop once he reached the waistband of her sweats, she then tried to lift herself up off of the wall giving him room to pull down. Tom's hands suddenly stopped, this was going too fast. He started to feel like Ivy was doing this becuse he wanted her to not because she felt what he felt. "Ivy" Tom whispered into her mouth making her whimper louder this time. " Ivy talk to me, what do you want?" She grunted out of frustration crashing her lips onto his again as he chuckled at her impatience. "Ivy I need you to answer me, pretty girl. What do you want?" " You. You, I want you." she answered in a hushed tone, sounding more like she was convincing herself. Tom laughed again rubbing her side with one hand "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" 

Ivy grunted an "Oh shut up" kissing him again letting Tom hook his fingers into her sweatpants, pulling them down. She unhooked her legs, letting the pants fall to the ground before wrapping them back around his waist. It was weird for her _not_ to feel weird being without clothes around him. Sure, they loved each other and he never pressured her to do anything she didn't want to, it was still weird. No one had ever looked at her the way Tom had, no one had ever loved her that way either. But now everything was different. Ivy was finally opening up and letting him in. She could feel in his voice that he was proud of her for this. And she loved it. Ivy was ripped from her thoughts when she felt his hand get dangerously close to her panties. Tom runs his hand down the inside of thigh while kissing from her cheek back to her neck. As his hand brushes against her mound lightly Tom feels her tense up a bit and grinned against her neck, coming up to whisper in her ear as he continues to lightly touch the sensitive area. " Oh Ivy. Ivy. Ivy.Ivy. You have no idea what you do to me, love.  How long I've been waiting to feel you, to touch you, to love you. With everything I have. _Everything."_ Ivy starts to whimper, the feeling growing between her legs and the feeling of Tom's hot breath on her ear pushing sounds out of her she'd never made before. Tom could feel her soft dampness increase as he rubbed through the fabric which made his heart and cock swell. Finally, she was coming around. She wasn't scared anymore. God, he was so proud of her. 

"Tom," Ivy suddenly whimpered out making his head snap up and look at her. "please, I need you. Please" He decieded to push his luck and toy with her a little more.  "Please what? What are you asking for, pretty girl?" Ivy swallowed hard  " You. Your fingers, anything. I just need something." Tom knew she hated talking about sexual things she wanted, but he also knew she had it in her. She'd do it in time. He gave her a tiny smirk before slipping his hand in her panties making her shudder once again. Tom quickly hushed her sounds with his mouth, rubbing her clit in slow circles. Ivy mewls and shivers against him as he contines the slow torture, she's craving release so badly that she's pushing against his hand to create more friction. Tom begins to slide one finger up and down her now wet folds,softly circling her entrance every time. Making her almost putty in his hands, Ivy bit down on his bottom lip making him shiver himself as he slowly slipped one finger into her entrance almost instantly getting sucked in. She moaned softly feeling him start to pump his finger in and out. A few pumps later, he's sliding in a second one. Ivy moaned a little louder, pushing her hips toward him, making the heel of his palm graze her clit. Hiding her needs behind her insecurites has left her pent up, and she feels herself reach her climax alot quicker than she'd hoped. Tom crooks his fingers, pumping a little faster and faster. Feeling his girlfriend tighten around his fingers. 

"Ivy baby, talk to me. How does this feel hm? Does it feel good? Do you feel loved? Do you feel wanted when you're tightening around my fingers like this?" Tom coaxes her while nipping at her chin. "Because you should. Because I do love you, I love you so fucking much, Ivy. She tries to respond but another whimper falls from her lips as she feels she's reaching her peak. Tom's fingers move faster as she squeezes and writhes against him. "Come on babygirl. Cum for me, please. I need you to let go pretty girl. Just let go. Come on. Thaaat's it. Just like that, just let it wash over you." He whispers in her ear as she cums, biting his shoulder. When she finally comes down from her high he kisses the side of her head then her hair. "God, I'm so proud of you pretty girl. You finally let go. You're worth everything I have. And you're worth more than I can ever give you. Just..try to stop doubting yourself. Okay, love?" Ivy nods, eyes closed with her head on his shoulders still breathing heavily.

Even though she agreed to  _try._ Her first thought was _why didn't he have sex with me? Did do something wrong?_

 


	3. Playing Hooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Tom shut out the world for a day.

Ivy stirs as early morning daylight hits her face. She turns over to find a very deeply sleeping Tom, smiling she begins to absentmindedly run her finger along the side of his defined face. Tracing the outline of his mouth, nose and eyes. Ivy smiles to herself thinking about how Tom looks when he smiles, or when he's laughing; how the corners of his eyes scrunch up when he's agitated or deep in thought. When she runs her finger down the bridge of his nose he starts to move, breathing deeply and scrunching up his face just like Ivy thought about him doing. When Tom opens his eyes the first thing he sees is a smilling Ivy who pokes his nose whispering "boop" as she giggles. 

"Good morning." she says in a hushed tone that makes him want to shiver, "Good morning, Ladybug." Tom whispers back making Ivy playfully turn up her face at the new pet name. "Ladybug? That's new, so I went from being "pretty girl" to a small bug?" "Mhmm" he retorted wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. "So I'm an insect is what you're saying? Name one time you saw a bug and thought it was attractive." Ivy said raising an eye brow

"This morning when one woke me up" That made her roll her eyes and smile "Think I like being called a pretty human better" Tom kisses her forehead letting his lips linger, murmuring a "Well luckily for you my sweet, you can be both" That made her blush, and cover her face with her hands.  "Awwe, is my little ladybug blushing now?" Tom teased starting to tickle her sides and stomach making her squirm and giggle wildly. "Stoooop" Ivy was able to say with her head turned away and buried in a pillow. After a minute or two of torturing her, Tom stops gripping her chin lightly tilting her head up, kissing her lips softly before lying flat on his back beside Ivy. To be continued....


End file.
